


Megablocks

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [60]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Family time, Gen, Humanformers, POV Third Person, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Brainstorm goes to Rewind's family Thanksgiving for the first time.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Megablocks

"There you are!" smiled Rosanna as she opened the front door, "What kind of fancy car did you rent this time, little brother?"

Rewind stepped sideways and gestured back to the rental car in the driveway. "Aston Martin," he grinned. 

She rolled her eyes. "Come on in, then, I wanna meet the new boyfriend." 

She stepped out of the way and let the three of them file into the living room, where Eject was sitting on the floor with Lio, building a castle from Megablocks. Eject looked up and smiled.

"Hey, look who's finally here," he said, setting down a block along a wall, and Lio turned to see what he was looking at, waving with both hands. 

"Am I really last again?" Rewind laughed apologetically.

"No!" Rosanna told him, "Flip-Sides is on the way."

"Hey, third place, nice," Rewind smiled, "Well, in any case, you two know Chromedome already, but allow me to introduce you toooo-" he grabbed Brainstorm around the shoulders and gave him a squeeze, "Brainstorm! He's finishing up a PhD in Quantum Physics."

"Oh, yeah, the one who solved that murder!" Eject brightened, "I read about you on the news. Quantum physics, huh? That's impressive."

"I mostly focus on theoretical time travel," Brainstorm said politely, "It's nice to meet you!" 

Eject pushed himself to his feet and offered Brainstorm a hand to shake and then pulled him into a quick hug and release. "It's really great to finally meet you. Nice to see my brother has finally gotten some taste."

"Nice to see you, too, Eject," Chromedome said flatly, mouth a thin line.

"Oh, come on, I'm kidding, I'm _kidding_!" Eject snorted dismissively, "It's good to see you too. I heard nobody shot at you recently! Good job on that." 

"Eject," Rewind warned, but Eject just turned away to pick up Lio and heft the four year old into his arms.

"Hey, Lio, can you say 'hi' to uncle Rewind?" 

Lio stuck out on hand in a bizarrely formal gesture for such a small child. "Hi uncle Rewind." Delighted, Rewind shook his tiny hand.

"He's very professional," said Eject fondly, "He sees daddy shake hands a lot. I'm told mimicking is an important developmental behaviour." He pointed Lio towards Brainstorm, "And uncle Brainstorm! You haven't met him yet." Lio reached a tiny hand toward Brainstorm somberly for another formal handshake.

"You are _adorable,_ " Brainstorm cooed.

"And you remember Chromedome!" Eject said, giving him a bounce and Lio offered him a hand.

" _Eject,_ " Rewind hissed, the warning edge sharper than before. 

"It's fine," Chromedome dismissed, not wanting to cause an argument inside the first ten minutes of their arrival, "Hey, Lio! It's good to see you again! I see you're wearing your glasses today!"

"Uh-huh," said Lio, adjusting his glasses, "I get a cookie if I keep them on all day."

"That sounds like a good deal," Chromedome smiled.

"Rewind!" Blaster said from the kitchen doorway, "Oh, it's so good to see you!" He smiled as Rewind skipped over for a dad hug, "You need to come down and visit me more often, I know you can afford the plane tickets." 

"I'm sorry!" Rewind laughed, "I've been busy! I really do spend most of my time working, as much effort as I put into making it look effortless."

"Aw, baby, I know you do," he said, giving him a firm pat on the back, before he looked up at Brainstorm and Chromedome and gave them a lopsided smile. "Welcome back, Chromedome. You're looking better. You put on some weight this year!"

Chromedome brightened. "I did!" 

"It's nice to meet you, sir!" Brainstorm said formally and Blaster snorted laughter.

"Rewind has told me so much about you," Blaster nodded, "He says you're a genius."

"Technically I'm considered extremely gifted with an IQ of 178, but genius isn't really a term we use professionally anymore because of connotation," Brainstorm puffed, "CD is in the same category, he was actually on track to specialize in neurosurgery, and that's crazy complicated stuff."

"Well, _you_ didn't get thrown out," Eject interjected.

"He didn't get thrown out for his grades!" Brainstorm insisted, "He had straight As!"

Chromedome gave him a pat on the shoulder, a somber smile and a shrug and Brainstorm frowned, but let it go. 

"Come on, Chromedome, I could use some help with the brine if you're feeling generous," Blaster smiled and Chromedome brightened immediately.

"Of course!" he answered, and followed him into the kitchen, leaving Brainstorm and Rewind behind. Lio wiggled in Eject's arms and he set him down, and the little boy sat back down to continue building his Megablock castle on the floor. 

"Oh, hey, Rosie, did you wanna do that instagram promo we talked about?" Rewind asked, and Rosanna clapped her hands together.

"Yes! Oh, thank you, my agent is going to be over the moon when he sees my follower count go up. He loves numbers, you know."

"Come on, lighting in here is terrible, it's better in the yard," Rewind waved, and they wandered off toward the back door, chattering excitedly about statistics and promotions and click through rates. 

Brainstorm was alone with Eject and Lio. He shifted nervously for a moment before he sat down on the floor with them and inspected the structure he was building. 

"Can I help?" he asked, looking at little Lio, who was deeply concentrated on placing one block on top of another, building a tower in one corner. Lio looked up at him with icy grey-blue eyes tinged with pink and nodded silently. 

Brainstorm began adding a gatehouse to the structure that Lio inspected with intense scrutiny as if deeply concerned with the structural integrity before he nodded approval and returned to building the wall. 

"I'm only giving him a hard time," said Eject, "He knows I don't mean it."

"I don't know if he does," Brainstorm said dubiously, but Eject handwaved the thought away.

"So, PhD, huh? What are you gonna do with that?"

"Oh, I'm really planning on turning around and teaching it," Brainstorm brightened, "Gives me a great opportunity to apply for research grants and write papers for the journals with way more involved research behind them. Like I said, I've got a particular focus on theoretical time travel and cell reorganization."

"So, teaching? That's really impressive," Eject grinned, watching as Lio shifted closer to Brainstorm to help him with his little gatehouse, "You're good with kids."

"Huh?" Brainstorm looked up at him. "I wouldn't really know."

"Y'all ever planning on having any?" Eject asked.

Brainstorm straightened up, "Uh- I don't know. Maybe? I guess we've never talked about it."

"No?" Eject mused, "I guess I'm biased. Lots of siblings, you know?" 

"Hm," Brainstorm hummed, "I guess I've had my share of siblings." 

Eject twitched, looking momentarily alarmed, like he had just remembered something he'd been asked not to bring up. "In any case, I've already gone through the whole nightmare adoption process, so if you ever need any advice, you've got my number."

"No I don't."

"Huh?"

"I don't have your number," Brainstorm clarified, "Rewind has your number. I don't have your number."

"Do you want my number?" 

Brainstorm considered it. "Yeah, sure." 

"Can I have your number?" asked Lio, looking up at Brainstorm. Brainstorm blinked down at him.

"Lio, give uncle Brainstorm your phone so he can give you his number," Eject smiled fondly, and Lio fumbled in the pocket of his coveralls, pulling out a tiny plastic cellphone. He held it up to Brainstorm.

Brainstorm beamed in delight and opened the toy flip phone to reveal a sticker phone screen and some tiny buttons that beeped when he pressed them, and then handed back the toy to the child. Lio immediately mashed several buttons and then held it up to his ear and stared at Brainstorm.

"He's calling you," Eject whispered.

"Oh!" Brainstorm pulled his Blackberry out of his pocket and held it up to his ear, "Hello, uncle Brainstorm here."

"Hi uncle Brainstorm!" exclaimed Lio, "Happy Thanksgiving!" 

Brainstorm giggled at the adorable display and ruffled his hair, "Happy Thanksgiving, Lio!" 


End file.
